Itachi's Hair
by Tripptych
Summary: Nobody touched Uchiha Itachi's hair, no exceptions. ItaDei more of a friendship than a relasionship though.


Nobody touched Uchiha Itachi's hair, it was simply law; meant to be obeyed without question or pretense. He prided himself on his appearance, his hair in particular, so when someone was touching it, running their fingers through it Itachi had nothing but murderous thoughts cloud his head.

Turning to look at the stupid bastard dumb enough to touch his hair, he was genuinely surprised to met blue eyes instead of the obnoxious orange mask of the Akatsuki's dumbest he was expecting, who obviously was not the only one stupid in the organization.

"Deidara, why are you touching my hair?" It was a blunt statement more so a question than anything else, Sharingan whirling dangerously to emphasis the urgency of the question.

Deidara stopped his hair twiddling to think about the question, completely unfazed by the Uchiha heir glaring brutally at him "Well…" Itachi could feel the urge to involuntary twitch his facial muscles as the blonde looked thoughtful while resuming his twiddling.

"I was sitting over near the bench, yeah." He began pulling softly at the knots near the end of his ponytail.

"And I saw your hair just sitting there on the couch, un. I felt the urge to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked, yeah." He said his lips twitching happily at the thought of his reasonable explanation.

"Deidara…" Itachi said his voice tight lipped as he prepared to argue with the man whose temper was as explosive as his art.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, away from my hair. I do not like my hair being touched." He emphasized each syllable almost as he glared deeply at Deidara.

Processing in his mind Deidara, ignored Itachi his fingers reaching for the small hair band holding the black strands together. "Why, un?" He asked bluntly changing the subject as rage seeped into Itachi's eyes at the disregard of his words.

"Why, what? Do not touch my hair" He reached behind him to pull his hair away from the blonde, "No un'" The explosions artist whined pulling the hair towards him, effectively tugging Itachi's head back sharply.

"Why don't you like your hair being touched?" He asked his visible brow furrowing slightly, startled but hardly effected Itachi shifted turning his head back to stare straight ahead.

Flashback.

"Tachi' Tachi can I brush your hair?" An excited 6yr old Sasuke chirped, his eye's all big a shiny to prove his point of cuteness.

Itachi stared at his brother out of the corner of his eye, noting how his brother weighed the option in his head Sasuke rushed to add to his plea.

"I'll be really gentle and I will not pull, please, please, please Nii-san you never want me around and I'm not disturbing you-"he was cut short "Fine" Itachi agreed his voice monotone as he moved to lie on his stomach.

Sasuke floundered for a moment, surprise and no belief etched on his face, he never thought his brother would agree but soon recovered his face splitting into a cheek stretching smile.

"I'll be right back!" He squealed a little too girly as he bolted out the living room to no doubt fetch a brush.

Sighing Itachi moved to release his hair from its banded confines, stretching his long legs out he moved to a propped up position a scroll unrolled before him.

Sasuke returned shortly his Kaa-san' hair comb in hand with the same smile erupting across his face. Settling himself heavily on his brother's back, his legs on either side of his brothers rib's Itachi winced at the bony butt digging into his spine.

Slipping into a comfortable silence Sasuke worked his aniki's hair combing it free of knots and such, after a while Sasuke grew a little harsh tugging the hair roughly.

"Sasuke be gentle" Itachi chided, finding his place once again when Sasuke squeaked in surprise.

"Don't be mad Tachi!" He cried unexpectedly scurrying to move away from his impending doom.

Panic rose in Itachi as he reached behind his head where he felt the heavy comb tangled in his hair, his eye's flashed dangerously as he tugged at the toughly tangled mess of comb and hair.

"Sasuke, get Kaa-san" He breathed heavily still tugging roughly to no avail, "Hai!" Sasuke ran looking for his mother how soon appeared at the urgency of her baby's words.

"Oh dear" She murmured replacing Itachi's hands to try to remove the comb with no avail.

"Darling we will have to wet it and see if we can release it" His mother suggested leading her eldest to the kitchen sink, turning the water to a reasonable temperature she guided his tangled hair under the tap.

A few unsuccessful attempts at releasing it she sighed, "Itachi, I cannot remove it we will have to cut it out"

End of Flashback.

Itachi shuddered at the memory; he had never gotten over having to cut his hair short that year it had taken forever and a few years for it to grow back to its normal semblance.

"Itachi?" Deidara reminded him, his finger working the long hair into a seemingly intricate braid as he spoke.

"I just do not like my hair being touched now if you kindly let go" He growled pulling his head away from the blonde haired one.

The demolitionist 'hmphed' pouting angrily, "Fine then, but you will never get that braid out without my help un!" He said smugly before leaving the fuming Uchiha who forcefully tugged at his locks trying to pull them free with no avail.

A wave of déjà vu surged threw him as he searched for the now disappeared Blonde.


End file.
